luckyfredfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitchy Friendship (luckyfredfan)
Glitchy Friendship is the forth chapter of the fanfic series "Lucky Fred: reboot" written by luckyfredfan. Summary while befriending Fred's easy, Brains is really not enjoying Iria's sudden contribution to the team Story the episode starts in protectors HQ, Fred and Friday standing behind a door while Fred is constantly peeking inside the room through a small window on the door, looking bored. inside was a huge fancy room with a big table in it which Brains and a thin kinda old looking blue alien had sat on chairs on the sides of the said table, probably talking about boring stuff "uggghhh how long is this whole thing gonna take?" "you gotta learn to be a bit more patient, buddy" crossing his arms, the robot shrugged "being the ambassador of the protectors for contract renewal with some planet leaders is kiiinda a back breaking job." when the blue alien signed something on paper he stood up from his chair, thanked Brains and head outside through the second door of the room. "think that was the last one of them" Fred started to turn his head away from the window when suddenly something in the room caught his attention, resulting in him pressing his face against the window again "no way! is that.... Iria?" "what? let me see!" pushing Fred away a bit to make room for himself to see, Friday focused his gaze on the red haired princess which just entered the room through the forementioned second door. the sound of her heels while walking on her way towards the table was actually the only thing loud enough to be heard towards the closed door. (think of her clothes as I designed her) "how... how did she even fit her tentacles inside those heels?" looking puzzled, Fred took his glare off Iria and instead focused on the look on Brains, who was just as surprised to see Iria entering. annoyed, the agent tried to collect herself as Iria sat on a chair, throwing her tantcles (feet) on the table while looking smug (Iria no, bad baby, rude baby) "where is the king of Porcelenia?" Brains asked with a bland expression while putting a clothes clip on her nose. "oh well, my dad was going on a cruise vacation on this time, so I came instead. he's a busy person, you know." scratching a nail file on her nails, Iria answered indifferently. "so, are you going to sign the contract, or not?" tapping her fingers on the table, Brains's pacitence was at its limits. "you know Brains? I've being thinking about it-" "please don't" "and I got to this conclusion that putting no important terms and conditions to this contract is pretty lackluster, don't you think?" "wha- we sign this contract with different planets in order to renew our vows to protect them from danger at all costs! what more could you possibly want?" "well, as the heir to the kingdom of Porcelenia, I've got a saying in this" slowly sliding the contract on the table back to Brains, she turned away and crossed her arms, pouting like a child "and I say I will not sign this contract unless my side of terms and conditions are also accepted" "and what would that be?" narrowing her eyes, Brains waited for the worst" "I demand to stay on your planet, "earth" with you guys on a whole summer" while the boys couldn't hear a thing from the girls' conversation, they can very well see that Brains suddenly stood up from her chair, slammed her fists on the table and snapped at Iria, the argument continued for a whole 5 minutes with Iria standing up, pouting and looking away with closed eyes while Brains yelling while walking in circles and pulling on her own hair. after what looked like they've reached an agreement, they calmly sat back on the table, Iria signed the papers and stomped her way towards the door after Brains gave her some kind of a huge can. looking back at Brains one last time before exiting while she was standing next to the door stand while frowning, Brains strictly pointed her finger towards the exit to force her to go out. then Brains got up from the chair and started walking the exit door which the boys were behind it. "sooo. ...." Fred's curiosity was quickly blocked with Brains's threatening look as she hissed under her breath "DON'T" she then made her way towards the long hallway as Fred and Friday followed her. turning on her watch, she contacted her dad only to see him pick up as soon as she dialed "princess Iria VII's sudden "visit" for the summer?" maintaining an uninterested expression, SC sighed and did an air quote. "wait, she's staying over with us?" Fred shoved his head inside the video call while grinning only to be pushed aside lightly by Brains (respect personal space, you dork) "sweet corns!" "sir, you knew about this and you didn't warn me?" frowning with an annoyed expression, she opened the entrance to the HQ's enormous spacecraft parking lot. as Fred and Friday were waiting for the door to be opened, someone walked from behind Friday and jostled into the robot. "oh- uh, sorry?" feeling awkward, Friday turned back and apologized instead as the alien continued his way down the hallway with out looking back "trust me when I say she bragged about it right before entering the contract room. I'm sorry dearie, but being the heir of her kingdom, she's legally old enough to be almost as powerful as her dad in making political decisions, as.... questionable as they would be" super commander face palmed while continuing "you are very well aware of how important the rare resources on her planet are, we can't put her planet and its inhabitants at risk. if they don't accept our services other treacherous criminals can get their hands on them." "fair enough sir. guess we'll just wait and see how it would come out" sighing, Brains ended the transmission while turning her smart watch off. by that time she has already reached a small pink spacecraft in the parking lot. she halted in front of the entrance as Fred and Friday bumped into her from behind. after its door got opened, standing behind it was Iria who was holding all of her 5 giant suit cases by herself, sweating as she was basically getting crushed under their weight, the color on her face almost matched her red hair. Fred tried his best not to chuckle "hey, do you need help with tha-" "no need" putting a hand in front of the boy, Brains respond calmly "she has to attend her half of the deal" as they started walking towards Brains's personal spaceship, Fred was walking side by side Iria as he leaned and smelled around her "whatever happened to the scent you had?" "NOT. A. WORD" answering furiously, the princess tried her best not to get reminded of the enormous amount of spray she had to use back in her spaceship as she was stumbling under the bags. "alright, suit yourself" shrugging, Fred turned his head towards his robot to talk to him, only to receive a sudden punch in the face from the robot. grabbing his nose while stumbling backwards, Fred checked if his nose was bleeding or not with a pained expression on his face "owww man what gives?" "s-sorry bud, you okay?" shaking his head off, the robot panicked and tilted his head down to glare at the boy's face, looking worried "I dunno what came into me, so sorry" *** on the following days, Brains would mostly stay in her lab, trying to find (and sometimes hack into) the protectors files from the past 20 years to search for any past information of Friday to no avail. on the other hand the times which she DIDN'T spent in her lab was a pretty hard living for her even tho Iria did promise to cover up her smell and do her own chores, that did not mean she wouldn't stay hours and hours in the shower singing in the morning while Brains had to wait behind the door for her turn. due to the house having one bedroom "available" the agent had to share a room with Iria, meaning that at night she would usually gossip about "that one uncultured female alien she saw at the mall that called her choice of clothes out of season" and even talk about her favorite fashion designs while eating lunch and dinner. (which Brains couldn't care less for) as much as Iria tried to get Braianna hang out with her, she was almost always busy in these 3 days since they arrived on earth, as in trying to politely avoid her (Iria even tried to point at random objects in the lab asking what they are to earn Brains's attention, resulting in getting kicked out of the lab by Brains). she finally got the signal that Brains really doesn't want her around. so she started acting skeptical and upset around her. while at the same time she really enjoyed hanging out with Fred.from the moment she tried to pull the weak "there's something behind you" prank on him, he took pity on her and started teaching his "masterful" ways of pranking. when they weren't focusing on pranks he would usually show her TV channels and video games which to Fred's surprise, absolutely fascinated Iria. (her favorite's a knock off of super smash Bros tho, where she'd often completely destroy him the game while playing as peach XD) or even (after begging for so long) she gets to visit some earth malls, wandering in them like a kid in a candy store. of course Brains put Fred on the supervising duty. on the other hand, Friday's glitching problem was becoming worse and worse. there was this one time when Fred and Iria. pulled a prank on him (drawing on his face when he was offline) in order for Fred to demonstrate pranks to Iria, Friday suddenly pulls out his giant laser blasters and aims them at Fred and Iria. (with Iria hiding behind Fred and him opening and scratching his arms to his sides in protection mode continuingly telling at Friday to stop. thankfully Friday gained his own control just in time before blasting and scared the living shit out of the teens in the process. another example was him messing with the signal or the system of random house objects by controlling them (his eyes would go white while doing this) at first it was just some light flickering and button activating, but it got dangerous after a while as Fred and Iria once were playing on their game consuls and all in a sudden the consuls start to shake as a blurring white light blasted out of their screen, resulting in both of the teens throwing their consuls in panic and take cover as the consuls freaking exploded. regardless of these, when Fred did explain it to Brains she just shrugged it off as some kind of normal malfunctioning and stated that she would attend to check it out after her research was over. it all finally led to one night when Fred, Iria and Friday decided to throw a movie night. "come ooooon Brains! can't you just let that paperwork go now?" resting his chin on the girl's head (who had sat next to the control panel trying her best to focus on the writings on the screen) sighed in frustration and groaned "Fred, PLEASE" "nope, I'm just gonna annoy you until you get up from this chair" smirking, Fred poked Brains on her cheek, making her jerk her head back, quickly turning her head upwards to face the boy with a tired expression "can you not?" "you've been searching through these old stuff for a week, can't you just chill for a day?" saying with a begging tune, Fred looked back at her in sympathy as the girl took off her glasses and settled them next to her, rubbing her eyes and blinking several times "guess my eyes do actually need a break from staring at words and paragraphs" when the three teens made themselves cozy on the couch in Braianna's house, Friday went to get some popcorn and some oil for himself as Fred put the movie in the DVD player. the intro started to play as a narrator started to talk softly with sounds of harp and violin playing on the back ground. "I got to pick the movie this time!" nudging Brains by her elbow, Iria said egearly. "well, it IS her first time choosing so I gave her the benefit of doubt by letting her choose whatever she wants" "so, a cheesy romance movie it is?" "bingo" finger gunning towards Brains, Fred grinned while leaning towards the couch armrest. the princess sunk into the couch and pouted, clearly feeling hurt when she saw Brains's disappointed look. soon turning her face towards the agent quickly with an upset expression "w-well! you can choose this time if you wa-" before Iria could finish her words, the lights of the house start to flicker as some white Horizontal lines appeared on the TV, going down the screen. Fred and Iria looked around in confusion as Brains kept her focus on the white lines, narrowing her eyes. shortly after a distant explosion sound, lights went out. the teens jumped from the couch on their feet, checking their surroundings. "wha- what's going on?" stretching his arms out in a helpless manner, Fred tried to check in front of him in order not to bump to anything in the dark "the sound must've came from the house's fuse box" turning on the flashlight on her smart watch, Brains made her way towards her lab as she signaled Fred and Iria with her head "come on" opening the door and standing on the edge of the stairs, Brains turned the flashlight around to check the lab from the top, only for the teens to gasp in shock as she focused the light on the fuse box down the stairs. the fuse box was broken with wires and metal shards sticking out from it, it appeared that it had received several powerful strikes. right next to the fuse box, Friday was floating in one place without balance, grabbing his head with one hand and groaning. " QUE DEMONIOS, FRIDAY??" the boy yelled as he rushed down the stairs, soon the girls following him downwards. "this looks more serious than I previously thought" starting to check the robot by flipping him left and right, Brains shone the flashlight in his face and focused on his eyes as the boy looked from above the agent's shoulders worridly "why did you even do that?" yelling in frustration, Fred threw his arms upwards. receiving only a soft mumble from the robot "I....I dunno! I didn't, I wasn't, I dosed out for a minute and the next thing I knew, I was floating next to this thing!" "can a robot even dose out?" raising her pointing finger, Iria asked in confusion "yeah?.... no?.... I DON'T KNOW" Friday shouted in a helpless manner while clutching on the glass shield on his head with both hands. "look man, if it's about me hanging out with Iria more often than I used to hang out with you, I'm sorry! it's just that she's new and I wanted to show her around! I promise I'll spend more bro time with you from now on, alright?" "what? no!" the robot stated with an up set tune and made an attempt to float towards Fred only to fall on his face, Fred, Brains and Iria kneeled down in front of Friday with anxious expressions as he continued "I never had any problems with it! I think it's nice that you two are getting along well! it's just- I've- I've been-" Iria moved her hand towards Friday to pat him on his head in sympathy only to jerk it back immediately as electricity sparks started to jump out of the robot's trunk "just tell us what's wrong! whatever it is I'm- I'm sure we can help you with it!" Fred started to panic as the sparks grew bigger and bigger "I'm_" closing his eyes, Friday started to hover again when suddenly he opened them wide only this time there were white glowing orbs instead of usual friendly yellow colored ones. the teens took steps back in horror as the robot's last sentence came out with a distorted voice "I-'m n-ot f-eel-ing s-o wel-l" after a moment of silence, Fred wheezed his next words while trying to reach out to the android slowly, who's been floating lifelessly for a while now "Friday?" suddenly the robot raised a hand and smashed it right into the fuse box. as a wave of electricity moved from his hand to the box, the lights in the lab got turned on again, this time with a shade of red. Iria yelped as Fred pulled her back while Brains walked quickly towards Friday to detach him, but stopped in her place when a faint giggling through the buzzing sounds came from the robot "his, his mouth isn't even open!" the princess stated while pointing at him as the agent who was standing right in front of them went on battle mode, waiting for the worst. the giggling soon turned out to laughter as the buzzing cleared up. "oh it's so good to have this little guy back!" (unfinished)